Headphone Girl
by Baka Deshis
Summary: [OneShot] See the girl, hear the band, feel the love. It's time to face the music, err, literally, in a way. HermioneBlaise


**Headphone Girl**

**By Tasha (BD2)**

**Disclaimer: **

**BD2:** Yes, I'm JK Rowling and I'm the richest woman in England and I do own Harry Potter! Mwahahahahahaha… (Gets dragged away by men in white suits and lawyers)

**BD1:** (Shaking head) Kids, this is why you should never impersonate rich English women.

(**A/N**: Hey, it's me, Tasha. Meh, stupid writer's block is totally killing me. I thought of this while I was trying to continue with 'The Closet Speaks', so I just have to spill it out. And this is before HBP, so don't flame me for not getting the facts straight, since this is a fanfic, we are supposed to manipulate our titles as readers/fanfic authors to change the world as we please, right? Oh yeah, I do not own any of the songs mentioned, but you do need to listen to the songs and read the lyrics! Because the songs rock!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part I**

It never really occurred to me that people have different reactions to music. Such as Snape, whenever we were playing a System of a Down CD in Draco's private dorm, he comes up and yells at us for playing 'horrendous music in the middle of the night at such volume'. Actually, that's what he said when we switched to Weird Sisters too. I guess he could take over Simon Cowell any day.

But that's not the point.

By hiding under the shadows for during the Yule Ball, I saw that some cringed and enjoyed the music they had to dance to. And that's when I made a plan. I decided that if so many people like music, then why not all of them?

During the summer before sixth year, me, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott have formed a band, with me as lead vocalist and guitarist, Draco as bass guitarist, Pansy on keyboards, and Ted on the drums.

I know we look nothing like a band, not even Dave Matthews Band. More like Death Eaters Band, eh?

But whatever.

We rehearsed every chance that we get, usually in my house since Draco, Pansy and Ted's parents are not music lovers. We sucked. Like hell. But then we got better, but our hands got numb at the end of each practice. Well, no pain, no gain.

**Part II**

I was Head Boy this year, so the band that I started two years ago is now lounging on the couch in the private library for Heads, which was new this year.

Ah, good old Dumbledore, he really thinks about his student's need of privacy.

"So, what should we call the band?" Pansy asked, who was sitting upside down on the couch.

"Dunno, I'm flat out." Theodore said.

"Mocking Tone? No, that doesn't sound right…" I said.

"Ooh, I know! Dragon's Band!" Draco stood up and yelled enthusiastically. We glared at him. "Oh fine…" He sat down again.

The room was completely silent for a few minutes, and then I had an idea.

"What about Italic Comic? I kind of remember it from my cousin Sharmaine…"

"What? That mudblood? I mean, muggleborn?" Theodore, or Ted, said. I glared.

"Yeah, it was from her computer, like a style of writing."

Pansy sat down on the couch normally, and had a thoughtful look on her face. "Well, it does have a catchy jingle to it. You know, like in a 'Ladies and germs, we present to you I.C.!' kind of way."

"Well, we could stick with it for the moment, but okay then." Draco said.

We all agreed with it, and Draco conjured up all of our equipment and we started practicing. 'Cause, hey, practice makes perfect, right?

About an hour later, Draco put all the equipment back and we were about to head back to our dormitory to get some sleep, but then we heard humming at the back of the library.

"Panse, is it just me or do you hear humming?"

"Definitely you, Ted. I told you to get your ears checked before we went on the train."

"Hey, I heard it too!"

"What? You too Draco? Sorry mate, but I can safely declare you bonkers."

"Shut up, Panse!"

I walked over to the back of the library, and found Granger, sitting down with her legs crossed on the floor with headphones on, which was attached to a small, thin, silver box with rounded edges. Obviously, a CD player. Smart one, she is, found out a way to make electricity to work in Hogwarts. She was humming to the tune of a Stevie Nicks song.

Hmm, strange. I always thought of her to be a 'Bach' person.

She had tears going down her face, and her face seemed to be all scrunched up, trying to hold back her tears.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

She was startled that a person like me would ever ask her something in a civilized way, but she managed to reply.

"Harry and Ron left me." She shifted uncomfortably.

"We'll need a more in-depth explanation than that."

**Part III**

"Panse, I'm bored. What should I do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, annoy Blaise?" Pansy said.

"Hey, that actually sounds like a good idea! Oh Blaaaaisse…"

"Oy! I can hear you!" I said, annoyed.

We found out that the Pot-Head and Weasel had gotten themselves girlfriends, and apparently thought that Hermione was a 'third wheel', and they just ditched her.

"They ditched you? Dumped you? Thrown you out? Gave you the boot…" Ted asked that night.

"Oh, rub it in, why don't you? Yes, they, as you say, 'gave me the boot'." She replied, using her fingers to put the quotations in the sentence.

She decided to hang with us instead, and she's become like a sister to Pansy, and well, she looks so cute when she's bored, like right now. And she looks even cuter when she tries to annoy me. This is a first…

Hold on, I did not think of that, I did not think of that…

"And the Sandwich King puts the finishing touches to his sandwich… And yes! He did it!" Ted was making a sandwich on the table near the door, and hidden between the huge book shelves.

Suddenly, Draco came bursting from the doors and walked over to Ted.

"I didn't make it, hey, you made it for me?" Draco said and took a bite out of the sandwich. "This is a sandwich? The self-proclaimed Sandwich King wouldn't be proud." And he threw the sandwich at the nearest garbage can.

"Hey, I'm the self-proclaimed Sandwich King!" Ted said, offended. Then he looked like he was about to cry. "My sandwich…"

"Oy! You're a wizard, for Merlin's sake!" Hermione shouted.

"Wait, you're right." Ted said, we heard the movement of his wand, and then he came back with a sandwich.

"What do you mean, you didn't make it?" Pansy asked.

"Well, I asked Snape to allow us to play during the school dances, but he said that we can't and that we stunk. He hasn't even heard us play yet!" Draco complained.

"That was your first mistake, to go to Snape. He hates music!" I said.

"And he's tone deaf." Hermione added.

"Echaftly, yoo shouldff ashket somefun elshe." Ted said, with his mouth full of turkey, chicken, mayonnaise and lettuce.

"Well, who should we ask?" I asked, everyone turned to me. "What? He said that we should ask someone else."

"Other than the fact of how creepy that only Blaise can understand what Ted-anderthal just said…" Pansy said.

"Mffeey!" Ted said through the sandwich.

"…Like that, maybe we should have another girl on board? You know, lead singer? So we could be like No Doubt. It might give us a rep boost."

We all turned to Hermione.

"No, no and no." She replied, shaking her head.

"But we only asked two questions! You can't say no three times!" I said.

"What?"

"Never mind, but please?" I said, with my puppy-dog pout.

"No! Why don't you guys hold some auditions?"

"Fine, but if the auditions stink, you're in."

"Whatever." Hermione said, and she put on her headphones and listened to The White Stripes.

**Part IV**

"Fifty applicants, fifty losers." Draco said, as he crossed the last name on the list of names that just auditioned.

The band and I held the auditions in an empty classroom, and it must be nerve wracking for them since the room had a long table of 'judges'. But it was heart breaking for us, since none of them can't sing.

"I can't even believe that a guy turned up in a wig and started singing 'Chain of Fools'." I said.

Ted was obviously traumatized, as he just kept staring at the wall.

"I have been scarred for life, he showed up in a bikini!" He said, not moving.

"Well, he could've done it for a dare." Pansy said.

"A bikini!"

"Yes, we know."

"Well, we should go." Draco said, as he packed up his things.

We left the room with our bags, and walked down the corridor to the Head's library.

"I think my ear drums burst when I heard that Kristine girl." Ted said.

"Yeah, she sang like one of those opera imitators that wear a horned hat with pig tails. I mean, how did she sing? Hwaaaaouuu…." Pansy said.

"No, it was more like a 'ouwaaaaaaa….." Draco said.

"Well, that was nothing, there was another girl, CeeCee, or something, and she came in with the guitar and sang, what?" I said.

"As I recalled, 'I've Been Working on The Railroad'. And then she suddenly burst into boils." Ted said. "Wonder what happened to her…"

Pansy whistled and fiddled with her wand.

"And I haven't been so humiliated in my whole life…" Draco said, slumping.

"Oh yeah, it was that Bernice! She came in with her friend, they both wore a pink t-shirt with your face on it and in green writing, and it said 'I LOVE DRACO MALFOY'." I said.

"Don't remind me…" He gritted his teeth.

"She literally attacked you…" Ted sniggered.

Pansy acted like she was trying to reach for something. "OhmaGod! I love you!"

"We had to stun her and drag her out, hahaha…" I said.

"Well, whatever, what about that other girl? The new transfer student?" Draco tried to change the subject, which he succeeded in.

"Oh, Ursula? Bulky one, she was. I remembered that I put in the posters 'slim girls who can sing'." Pansy said.

"We told her that, and the guy who came in with the wig, and they went on about civil rights or something. Well, no one can sing around here. So we're doomed." Ted said.

"Not yet, Blaise made a deal, Hermione will have to join us." Draco said.

"God, you make it sound like it's a bad thing. 'Join us, Hermione'…" Ted moved his hands around that made him look like an octopus.

"Why are you so intent with getting a good gig? So you can impress someone? Like…" Pansy paused for a dramatic effect. "Chelsea?" She said, slyly.

"What? Never heard of her!"

"Oh come on, that girl from Ravenclaw! I've seen the way you look at her in Charms!"

"Oh shaddup…"

We laughed and as we got nearer to the library, and I heard music from the room. Hermione must've put her stereo there, I recognized the song as Spring by Vivaldi. I knew that she was a Bach person! Only, she was listening to Vivaldi. Not Bach.

The song ended, and Pansy, Ted and Draco kept talking. There was silence from the room, and I realized she must've switched to headphones.

"…And then she started singing the high note and sounded like Yoko Ono…" Draco said.

"Yeah, I think she could've gone to ultra-sonic…" Ted said.

We were near the statue of a large newt that was sprawled on all fours, with its tail curved up and tongue out. I pulled the tongue which revealed a door next to it. I cracked open the door and heard singing.

"Shut up! Look…" I said, showing them what I saw.

Hermione was dancing around on top of the table, with one hand holding her CD player, she jumped around and tossed her head, which made her hair go in all directions and a rather hard to brush. She sang like Gwen with a tinge of Stevie, and all of the other great female singers. She stopped and got off the table, and went back to her usual spot on the couch and began to read a book.

"Bravo, encore!" We came in, clapping and whistling.

She looked surprised, her eyes wide and mouth open. "What do you mean?"

"You were singing!" Ted said.

She looked around, looking confused. "No, I wasn't." She shrugged.

"Yes, you did! Don't you lie to me Hermione Jane Granger!" Pansy said in her most motherly voice.

"What are you talking about, Panse?" She asked, annoyed.

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice, young lady!"

"Young lady, she's definitely over-doing it…" Draco whispered to Ted.

"Come on, up, Hermione! We're going to rehearse at once!" Pansy walked over and dragged Hermione off the couch by the ears.

"But Panse!" She whined.

Me, Ted and Draco crossed our arms to our chest, watching the show.

"This, is going to be interesting." Ted said, stretching the word interesting.

"No….!" Hermione shouted.

"Yes!" We all shouted from the back, as Hermione got dragged out of the library to get the equipment.

**Part V**

"Alright guys, it's a wrap!" I said.

Everyone was sweating, put down their equipment, sat on the couch and took a swig of their water bottles. But Hermione stood back to take off the hair scrunchy, put back the microphone on the stand, stepped back and was about to put back the equipment back in my room.

"Don't bother, we'll just leave 'em here." I said, panting.

She just shrugged, went on the couch, put her headphones on and started writing on a piece of parchment that was just on the table.

It's been a week since we've gotten Hermione in the band, she's been real happy about it, and we've definitely made progress.

By progress, I meant that we rocked.

"Okay, in two weeks it's the Christmas dance, we're already perfect, now all we need is." Ted sighed. "The gig."

"Argh, never mind, there is no way we'll be able to play!" Pansy said.

"Wait, we can't give up that easily!" I said.

"Yes we can, I mean, remember what happened to Draco?"

"Yeah, and we all know that he favors me! Of all people!" Draco complained.

"But not after you sneaked up on him and gave him a wedgie last April's fools." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah…"

"And anyway, that was your mistake in the first place, he doesn't like you NOW…" I said as Draco opened his mouth to talk. "And he doesn't even like music in the first place." I started to pace around the table.

"I heard that it was because of a Beegees concert, 1973." Ted whispered to Pansy. She sniggered.

"Stay focused!" I pointed at them.

"Woah, chill, Blaise, chill."

"Sorry, but this is just so much stress for me." I looked as if I were about to rip my hair out.

But then I'd have to wear a stupid hair piece! I'd look like an idiot! Everyone will laugh at me! Especially Hermione! Wait, she would never do that, she likes people from the inside, right? Ah, my sweet Hermione…

Um, I have no idea what I just said.

"Well, we could always get Headphone Girl here to ask for the gig." Pansy said.

"Headphone Girl?" I asked, confused. "Who's that? And why do you say it as it were with a capital H and G?"

"In order, first: yes, the Headphone Girl, second: it's Hermione, your one true love—…"

"Oy! I do not like her that way!" Wait, do I?

"And anyway, third: because it's fun." She grinned.

I blinked, confused. "Whatever. So who are we going to ask?"

"We need someone old, wise and actually appreciates music. All kinds of it! Someone like…" Draco said.

"Someone like Dumbledore?" Ted said in a high squeaky voice, he seems to always do that when he answers a question logically.

I pointed at him. "You my friend, are completely bonkers."

"But he's right, he just used his voice." Pansy said.

"What voice?" Ted asked, confused.

"The high squeaky voice that actually speaks logic."

"Wait, I have never done that…"

"Yeah you do, you've done that ever since first year…"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Draco just lied down on his couch and I sat on the table. When they have a go at each other, they do it for a long time.

"What makes you say that I always do that?"

"Well, it's because it's true!"

"Bla bla bla! That's all you say!"

"It's better than most of the non-sense you say!"

"SHADDUP!"

That was the last word before the whole room was silent. It was Hermione.

"Will you just stop bickering? I can't concentrate! You're acting like brother and sister or something! Wait, I take that back since you practically are…"

Somebody coughed, to let Hermione out of her rambling trance.

"Whatever! Now can I just have some peace and quite?"

We all looked at her, shocked. We've never seen her blow up before.

"What? What did I do?" She said, confused.

Then we started to grin like a bunch of Cheshire cats.

"Uh oh," She started to look worried. "Oh man, what do you want me to do now?"

I cleared my throat. "Pansy, fill her in please?"

"What? Why me?" Pansy said.

"Because you're closer to her…"

"Oh fine…"

"Then go!"

"Don't push it!"

Silence filled the room, again. I cleared my throat, again.

"Oh, what? Right," Pansy started. "Well, you see, we're already perfect with the music, err… the band, I mean. And we need a gig, so… Um, is it me or is getting hot in here?"

"Spit it out, Panse." Hermione said, looking bored.

"Could you go and ask Dumbledore to give us the gig?"

"I thought you already had it!"

"Uh, hehe, slight malfunction there…"

Hermione sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

"Thank you!"

"But Blaise is coming with me!"

"What?" I said.

"Come on!" She pulled me by the collar out the door.

"God, why me?" I asked as I looked heavenwards.

**Part VI**

We were sitting on the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, and right across Dumbledore. I've seen him many times, but right now was the only time I felt so nervous to see him.

We waited half an hour to get in since there were a lot of people hoping to be the band to play in this year's dances. There were guys wearing wigs, singing warm ups in high voices, an all girl band wearing the same pink t-shirts I saw in the auditions, it looked like these were all the people we rejected in the auditions.

Woah, they are on to us…

"Ah, good evening, Miss Granger and Mister Blaise. Acid Pop?" Dumbledore came in with a bowl of Acid Pops. We both didn't take the Acid Pops. "I can see why you don't want them," He said as he looked at the bowl, then back at us. "The last time I had one, I had a small hole in my tongue. Anyhow…"

He sat down on the chair on the other side of his desk. He put down the bowl in front of him then started fiddling a quill he had behind his ear.

"So, I suppose that you are here to play in the rest of the year's school dances?"

We both nodded.

"I see, we do need a new band to play in this year's dances, as what happened in the Halloween dance a few weeks ago…"

I cringed; in the Halloween dance I stunned the guys who were playing the movie. Hey, I had to do it, they were lip-syncing and they couldn't even play!

"Well, I might consider you, as I have heard you when I wander the corridors myself in the middle of night…" His eyes went to Hermione, who blushed when she realized it. "…And I say that you are pretty good. And with the inter-house rivalry, this could make students from Slytherin and Gryffindor house to be more civil to each other."

"Yes, that was what we were going for! Inter-house relationships." Hermione said, quickly as she was nodding.

"And usually, we pay our bands to play. So, how much…"

"Oh, we can play for free, as music can not be bought in anyway."

"Wait, how much are we talking…" I said, before Hermione nudged me in the stomach with her elbow, hard.

Dumbledore took off his glasses, his eyes twinkling. "So, you are telling me you will do this for the good of the world and the music?"

"Uh, yeah!" I said.

"Well, we will be, as your generation says, 'rock on', on the Christmas, Valentine's Day and Graduation dance." He said.

We walked out and as soon as we were out of the room, we faced each other.

"We got the gig…" I said, slowly. I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah! Oh my God! Merlin! We got it!" Hermione said, jumping up and down.

I started jumping up and down too, then we suddenly hugged, and the next second, I was kissing her.

Oh. My. God.

When we suddenly realized it, we pushed away, and jumped a step back.

"Uhm," She started, embarrassed. "Well, I'll see you when we patrol. Right?"

"Yeah, we will, ehehehe…" I said, nervously.

She took off, running, and her hair bouncing up and down as if it were a cape.

I couldn't believe it, I kissed her!

I headed for my dorm, and as I lay on my bed, I couldn't take my mind off of her.

**Part VII**

Hermione peeked through the curtains, and then came back to her mic-stand, looking pale and flushed.

"I can't do this! There are too many people out there!" She said, pacing.

"It's just your nerves, breathe slowly, breathe in, and out…" I tried to console her.

"Alright, breathe in, out…" She breathed slowly, which sped up.

"Woah, woah, you'll hyperventilate!"

"You're right." She returned to breathe normally again. "But, Blaise! I still can't do it."

"No, you can! Repeat after me, I think I can, I think I can…"

"I think I can't, I think I can't!"

"Just do it or we'll Avada you!" Ted threatened.

"Yes! I can do it!" Hermione quickly said.

"Nice one, mate." Draco whispered to Ted.

We were on the stage, waiting for the curtains to go up. We were all nervous, but we didn't really look like it, except for Hermione, who looked like she was about to blow up. Well, we might as well, since the lights are burning hot, and we all wore thick clothing.

Well, most of us anyway…

Hermione wore a black t-shirt and a skirt that went down to her knees, which was white with black polka-dots. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a black ribbon. Me and the boys, well, we were all wearing tight, black leather pants, a t-shirt and three layers of sweaters, because of what Pansy's making us wear…

"Alright people, its show time!" Pansy bounced over to the keyboard, wearing a green tank top and jeans. She glared at us. "Hey, I thought I already told you what to wear!"

We groaned and took off the first layer of sweaters.

"Take all your sweaters off!"

And we slowly did.

"And the t-shirt!"

"But Panse! I don't feel comfortable…"

"Oh, don't worry Draco, no one's going to see everything but me."

"You," I pointed at Draco, "And you?" I pointed at Pansy. I shuddered. "Gross."

"Well, at least Chelsea will see the man you are, Ted." Pansy teased.

"What? I do not like her!" Ted said defensively.

"Then who's the one who keeps talking in his sleep?"

"Urgh…"

Me, Draco and Ted took off our t-shirts and went to our places.

"Woah, Blaise, you got a new tattoo?" Pansy said.

"What? Where? Let me see…" Hermione asked curiously. A-hem, no one will see the tattoo, considering where is! Well, maybe Hermione could see…

Wait, nope! Nobody can know, nobody can see…

"Cut it out guys! Get ready!" I snapped.

We could hear cheers of the crowd, and a loud voice booming through the Great Hall.

"And now, we present, Italic Comic!" It said.

The curtains parted, the whole room grew quiet, and Hermione took the microphone.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." I whispered to her.

She nodded and we started to play Hella Good by No Doubt.

"_The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason  
But your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt  
Come here a little closer…_"

She sang shakily, but then I could tell that she's thinking of what I just said.

"'_cause I wanna see you, baby, real close up  
(get over here, get over here)_"_  
_

She sang that part stronger, and then the stage became hers.

"_You've got me feeling hella good  
So let's just keep on dancing  
You hold me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing_…"

She sang the rest of the song in they way Gwen Stefani would be proud of, jumping at all the right places and she even crowd surfed!

When we were playing Greener Pastures, I scanned the Great Hall. Pot-Head and Weasel were sitting on the table with their latest girlfriends from Hufflepuff. They sat there, with their mouths open. They couldn't believe that it was Hermione singing up there.

Then I saw one of the Patil sisters, Parvati, I think. She waved at me and winked.

Okay, awkward.

But I had to be polite and I winked back.

We kept singing for what seemed like forever, and I really didn't want it to end. But we had to stop for a fifteen minute break.

"We'll be back in fifteen." Hermione said through the microphone, as the last applause ended. We all went backstage, to a room with a coffee table with purple and green bean bag chairs around it.

"Man, I'm pooped." Draco plopped down on a bean bag chair and started to drink an ice cold bottle of water.

"Yeah, but someone isn't." Pansy said, as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, Hermione, you looked like you were actually enjoying yourself!" I said.

"Meh, I wasn't the only one." Hermione said, pointing to Ted.

"You're right, I noticed that Ted kept looking a certain girl, and she looked back at him…"

"Awh, shaddup…" Ted said.

Parvati came in, wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and black pants. She walked over to us, grinning.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully.

"Uh… Hi?" We replied.

"Well, great show! Keep it up! Oh yeah, and Blaise, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I said, getting up.

Then she suddenly pulled me closer to her and kissed me as if she was trying to suffocate me. I gasped and she slid her tongue in. I was surprised by all this, but then I got caught up in the moment and kissed her back.

But then, at the corner of my eye, I saw Hermione with an angry look on her face. I pushed Parvati away and tried to explain.

"Hermione, it's nothing, really…"

"Focus, Zabini. Our fifteen minutes are up." She said monotonously, and walked up to her microphone. The rest of us shrugged and followed her out, as Parvati blew me a kiss and walked out to the Great Hall.

Applause and whistles filled the Hall, as the clapping died down, Hermione began to speak.

"We're back, and this is You Don't Wanna Call by The Donna's." She said, as if nothing had happened backstage.

She sang it like she really meant it, to me maybe, and I felt guilty for snogging Parvati in front of her like that. But I also blamed Parvati for snogging me in the first place. Why'd she do that?

The rest of the dance, she sang songs like Avril's "He Wasn't". She was that angry at me, but why? Was she, jealous? And what about me? I'm not in love with her, right?

Some how, I don't think that's such a bad idea anymore.

At the end of the dance, she fled from the room with tears flowing from her eyes, and I ran after her, trying to catch up. But the only thing I saw was her retreating back.

**Part VIII**

The day after the dance, everyone was talking about our band. It made me and the rest of us happy, but I just don't feel as excited to play in the New Year's Eve dance like the others. Well, except Hermione, whenever we're having band practice, she manages to get out of it.

Last night, when we are supposed to patrol the castle, she decided to go off by herself to cover more ground. Maybe she's just trying to avoid me. Like she did the night before, and the night before that…

On this freezing Saturday evening, just a day before the New Year's Eve dance, Heads and prefects don't need to patrol the castle during weekends. During these past two weeks, she's been hiding somewhere in the castle, but I don't know where. I've been trying to find her all week, but I finally found the obvious answer.

The Head's library.

Why didn't I think of that before?

I reached the newt, pulled the tongue and opened the door. Hermione was sitting on the couch, writing furiously on a piece of parchment.

"Hi, whatcha doing?" I asked cautiously, standing right next to the door.

"Writing a song." She replied, without looking up.

"Oh, what's it about?"

"I dunno, what rhymes with anger, and 'I never want to speak with you ever again'?"

Woah. Harsh.

"Um, Sharon and man?" I tried to play along.

She just kept writing, not looking up. Then I heard footsteps.

"Hi, Blaisy, just wanted to wish you good luck on tomorrow." It was Parvati, she came up to me and said that, then kissed me on the cheek, then left.

"Blaisy? She's already calling you Blaisy?" Hermione finally looked up to me, and said that in a disbelieving way.

"What? You think? Oh, no…" I chuckled. "You think I'm dating her? No, I'm not…"

Hermione didn't change her expression. I couldn't find out what she was thinking, her face was completely blank. Not in the air-headed kind of way. Just blank, not showing any emotion. At all. Underlined, exclamation point, exclamation point.

"Because, you see…" I began. "My loneliness is killing me, I must confess I still believe if I'm not with you I lose my mind. Give me a sign, Hermione. Hit me baby one more time."

"Isn't that a song?" She said, squinting at me.

"Um, no, I don't think so." I said, but she was right, it is.

"It's a song."

"It's not."

"Urgh! You're just so impossible!" With her CD player and headphones in one hand, she stormed out of the room, leaving her quill and piece of parchment lying on the couch.

"Okay, I admit! It is a song!" I turned around and shouted. "Whoa, wait a minute, where are you going? Wait up!" I ran after her.

I was walking three feet behind her, and tried to talk to her.

"Come on, Hermione, you can't avoid me forever!"

"Yes I can!"

She walked faster, and I was starting to fall behind.

"Listen, you got it all wrong, here, take some gum, it will calm you down." I said, searching my pockets for a pack of Drooble's. I stretched one arm, offering her the pack.

Then she turned around, her face filled with tears, hugged me and… Wait, a guy can dream, can't I? I wished this was all a dream, but instead, she just turned around, put on her headphones, pressed play on her CD player, took the whole pack of gum and walked towards Gryffindor tower.

"Oy! That's mine!" I shouted, but I decided that that wasn't the best thing to say. "Urm, never mind! Just keep it!" I ran after her again, and was a few feet behind her again.

"Come on! You can't stay angry at me forever! Tomorrow's the dance!" I said.

But she didn't answer, she just kept on walking.

"Fine! Run away from your problems! Like you did to the Golden Boys!" I said in defeat, but I didn't stop following her. "What is it with you and your headphones? Why are you so attached to them, huh?"

We were a few feet from the Fat Lady's portrait, where she and her friend Vi were talking animatedly. But then, they suddenly stopped and stared, at the girl with tears in her eyes with a boy, one arm stretched out, trying to catch up with the girl.

Am I that desperate?

Hermione turned to me and stopped, causing me to nearly fall over her. Her face scrunched up with anger and tears, she looked like she was about to blow up.

"You wanna know why I always use these headphones? You really wanna know why?" She said, pointing her index finger at me.

"Actually, you don't really…" I began, but she cut me off.

"I'll tell you why, it's because I wore them when you first came up to me in the library. I admit! I like you. I repeat, I like you, a lot! Maybe love, but no. Not anymore. I can just regret ever meeting you and even liking you as much." She said. I was shocked. More than shocked. Shocked-est. If that even was a word.

"I didn't know…" That was the only thing I could say, I was still speechless.

She kept on walking and threw her hands up in frustration.

"_Phy! Fabulae!_" She said, as she rushed in the tower, nearly ripping the portrait that just cracked open. Then she closed the portrait. More like slammed it.

"Does she always say 'bah humbug' in Latin?" I asked the Fat Lady.

She shook her head. "Nope, only when she's angry."

"Or in love." Vi added.

"Or jealous." The Fat Lady said. "Oh yeah, Vi, I heard from the Fat Friar that girl from Ravenclaw…"

"Yes, I know!"

I walked to the Slytherin common room, ignoring the portrait. I couldn't believe it. She liked me? Loved me, even? I wanted to say that I loved her back, but my life is already ruined.

**Part IX**

Today's the day. The Day. D-Day.

New Year's Eve Dance Day.

Wait, how can it be 'eve' and 'day'?

Whatever, that doesn't really matter.

I sat on the window of the Astronomy Tower, not really paying attention to the snow ball fight that was happening near Hagrid's hut. I was thinking about what Hermione said, I still couldn't digest all the info in yet, I kept tossing and turning last night, I just stared at the ceiling, wondering what it all meant.

More than that, about the dance. How are we supposed to play like the one in Christmas? We would suck, badly. It was too late to find a replacement, and Hermione wouldn't speak to any of us.

I heard footsteps going up the long winding stairs that lead to the top of the tower. Hermione? I wished for her to come, so I can tell her how sorry I am and…

No. It was only Parvati.

"So, trouble in paradise?" She said, standing at the doorway.

"Why would you care?" I said, glaring.

"Oh no, my plan…" She replied worriedly, eyes wide.

"What plan? To ruin my life? What have I ever done to you?" I said coldly.

"No, I was trying to get you two together. I know that she loves you, after the whole Harry and Ron thing…" She babbled.

"Just spill it." I spat.

"Alright. I saw you look at her, with that gleam in your eyes. You can't deny it, you do love her, right?"

"Yeah." I said, softly.

"And I read her diary, and I…"

"You read her diary!" I exploded.

"Well, it was for a good cause!"

"…"

"Anyway, I found out that she had a crush on you. She kept gushing about you, about your purple eyes, and black curly hair…"

"Woah, she's the first person to ever notice that I have purple eyes, like Elizabeth Taylor!"

"What? Anyhoo." She shook the 'Elizabeth Taylor' comment away, and looked at me as if she meant business. "I know she's angry at you, and that she may not sing tonight. But I know her. I'll talk to her. If she really does love you, she'll come back."

"Thanks." I said, and then Parvati went through the doorway and down the stairs, leaving me to think about Hermione, and Parvati's piece of advice.

**Part X**

I stood there on the stage with Pansy, Draco and Ted. In front of the mic-stand, and holding the guitar in my hand, I was lucky that that I wore the strap to hold the guitar, since my hands were sweating a lot.

I was nervous. What if they won't like us anymore? Hermione didn't come. Maybe she really didn't love me. Now that made me heart broken, and I read somewhere that if a musician is heart broken, that will affect how he or she plays.

I sure hope that isn't true.

_Please come here Hermione, please come…_ I thought in my head.

_If she really does love you, she'll come back. _Said a voice in my head, that sounded strangely like Parvati's.

_Um, is that you Parvati?_ I thought.

_Yes, it's me, dumbo._ She said.

_Uh, telepathy?_

_Yes. Learned it in Divination_.

_Whatever._

I stared at the empty space in front of me, where Hermione should stand, behind the mic-stand, singing her heart out.

The curtains opened, and the crowd clapped, filling the Great Hall with applause. We started playing, but without a voice, we didn't sound as well.

The crowd boo-ed, I saw Hermione at the front. I tried to avoid eye contact, I closed my eyes, thought of Hermione, and as we started the chorus of Don't Speak by No Doubt, I opened my eyes and saw Hermione.

She was singing, and I looked to my right, Draco and Pansy were nodding and behind me, Ted did the same too. Did Parvati talked to them? Telepathically, maybe? Maybe she did love me, and she came, but then, she could be doing this out of pity.

We played for hours, and we sounded the same, like during the Christmas dance, it seemed like nothing had happened. It felt like she forgave me. I blame myself for being an empath, but I could feel whatever she's feeling.

It was five minutes before midnight, and we stopped for a break and to wait for the count down. Chelsea from Ravenclaw climbed up on stage and walked over to Ted. The whole band looked at Ted, who was absent-mindedly twirling the drum sticks in his hands. We stared at them, not trying to attract to much attention.

"So, um, great show, tonight." Chelsea said shyly.

"Yeah…" He said.

"So, Parvati filled you in about her plan?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I don't think that she should do it."

Ted gulped. "Wh—why not?"

"I already like you, a lot." She replied, uncertainly.

"Oh really?" He said, sweating a lot.

This really feels stupid. Well, I think they do too. They look like a bunch of lovestruck teenagers! Wait they are…

I looked over to Draco and Pansy. They were snogging, as usual, and Draco put an arm on Pansy's… err... and grabbed her... never mind.

Trying to erase that horrible image, my eyes locked on to Hermione.

"Uhm, sorry for everything." I said, as I approached her.

"It's okay, I forgive you." She replied.

"Well, thanks for coming up here and saving us."

"Yeah…"

"Hermione! Oh there you are!" Parvati came up to us, panting. "I gotta talk to you…"

"No, it's okay, I already know what you're doing." Hermione replied, smiling. "Thanks, but we could manage ourselves."

"Uh, telepathy?" I said.

Parvati shook her head. "She did it herself."

"I'm confused."

"Poor delusional Blaise, what is up with you?" Hermione said.

"I'll leave you two alone…" Parvati said, as she left the stage.

We looked at each other, but we looked away as our eyes met.

"So... Did you mean every word you said last night?" I finally said.

I heard her mumble "yes".

I laughed, I heard someone yell 'ten, nine, eight…' and I suddenly found my arms around Hermione.

"Love you." I said, and we kissed.

She didn't have to say anything else. I knew what her answer is.

She loves me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N**: Bwahahahah! I finally finished! Took me two weeks. I know it's not that good, I was in a hurry, if you're not satisfied, try Procella nox-noctic's Of Rebel Gryffindors and Sexy Slytherins or Metallicafangirl's Band Candy. Please review! I might make a sequel, if you want, but I'll be really busy since I'm doing another 3 one-shots and schoolwork. If you ask me to make a sequel, I will!)


End file.
